Trust Me (Super Samurai)
Trust Me is the twelfth episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai, the second season of Power Rangers Samurai. It introduces the Bullzooka, and its alternate combinations the Super Bullzooka and Shogun Spear, the Samurai LightZord combination, as well as the Master Blasters and their "Laser Blasters". Synopsis Serrator clouds the minds of Monalua inhabitants, so Cody delivers the new Bullzooka to the Samurai Rangers. Meanwhile Maldan renders the Spin Sword obsolete with the new Mooger Master Blasters and their "Laser Blasters". Plot Serrator is busy casting a spell in which to make the inhabitants of Monalua scared of everyone. He hopes that the ash caused by the spell will make people extremely afraid and add to the fear of the Sanzu River. Meanwhile, Mentor finds a disturbance in the Monalua area, but no Nighlok attack. He is suspicious of this and sends the Rangers to the spot. The Rangers arrive, only to find Monalua deserted and void of people. They split up into three teams; Mia and Jayden, Kevin and Emily, and Mike and Antonio. Mia finds that something has made the inhabitants extremely scared and afraid. Kevin and Emily find a boy, who they chase to the woods and find this ash on his face. Dayu arrives and fights them. As Mike and Antonio are walking in a street of Monalua, they meet Serrator, who quickly binds them. Mia and Jayden face Deker. Deker fights Mia and comments on how Jayden is losing his edge and that he is using his teammates for his battles. Jayden tries to fight him, but even with a broken Uramasa, Deker manages to defeat Jayden. Dayu slashes at Kevin and Emily, and send them down a river. Mia takes Jayden to a house, and tries to heal his wound, but Jayden ignores it and heads toward the mountain. Cody arrives at the Shiba House and Ji takes him in, with Cody giving a surprise present to Ji, who delivers it later on. Meanwhile, in the Netherworld, Maldan shows a demonstration of his Master Blasters, who fire on dummies to impress Xandred. Xandred is unimpressed by this, and feels that this will be unsuccessful but will be happy if Serrator's plain manages to succeed. Jayden arrives at the mountain base and finds the altar which all the ash has been coming from. Mia also arrives, saying that she has "unfinished" business with Dayu. Dayu tries to get Deker to fight Jayden, but Deker ignores her because Jayden is not worth it for him. The other Rangers then appear, along with the Master Blasters and Maldan. Jayden uses the Black Box, turning into Super Samurai and blocks the Master Blasters' attacks. Jayden distracts them, while the other Rangers quickly decimate them. Antonio comments on how useless they are, when he is suddenly shot by a group of Master Blasters, but is OK. Many Master Blasters surround them, and Ji arrives, giving Jayden the Bullzooka. Jayden inserts the BullZord disk onto the Bullzooka, and quickly decimates all of the Master Blasters. He then goes after Maldan, who he quickly defeats. Maldan turns into a Mega-Monster, the Rangers summon the Bull and Light Megazords. Maldan calls in a group of "Giant Master Blasters" carrying a battle canon. The Rangers comment on how there are four of them carrying the cannon. Meanwhile Red Ranger takes on the swarm of Moogers with the Bullzooka. After working together, the Rangers defeat both Maldan and the Master Blasters. Red Ranger finishes his fight and turns his attention to the fire. Deker insults Red Ranger. Red Raner aims the Super Bullzooka at Deker and fires at the flame. The spell is finally broken and the island is returned to normal. Serrator stops Deker from attacking the Red Ranger. He summons Papyrox and Spitfangs to do his bidding. The Rangers summon the Claw Armor Megazord. The formation defeats the Spit Fangs. Red Ranger upgrades to Shogun Mode. The new formation comes with a new Shogun Spear weapon, combing the Shogun Spear and the Super Mega Blade. The Rangers form the Samurai Gigazord to defeat the Papyrox. Mia tells Jayden that Deker was wrong. Ji overhears Mike call him "old" and the others try to leave him in Monalua. Mike then accidentally slips on some anchovies and crashes in a pile of boxes, saying that he deserved that. The Rangers and Ji laugh and all of them go back to the Shiba House. Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger 1) *Najee-De-Tiege as Kevin (Blue Samurai Ranger) *Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe (Pink Samurai Ranger) *Hector David Jr. as Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) *Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily (Yellow Samurai Ranger) *Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia (Gold Samurai Ranger) *Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji *Jeff Szusterman as Master Xandred & Octoroo (voices) *Derek Judge as Serrator (voice) *Rick Medina as Deker *Kate Elliott as Dayu (voice) *Brooks Alexander as Cody *Michael Morris as Maldan (voice) *Edward Moody as an unnamed boy Power Discs *Red Samurai Ranger - Super, Bullzooka (x2), Bull (BullZord), Super Samurai Combination, Shogun, Ultimate Samurai Combination *Blue Samurai Ranger - Samurai (DragonZord) (x2) *Pink Samurai Ranger - Samurai (TurtleZord) (x2) *Green Samurai Ranger - Samurai (BearZord) (x2) *Yellow Samurai Ranger - Samurai (ApeZord) (x2) *Gold Samurai Ranger - Claw (ClawZord) Notes *Jayden's secret is hinted again when he says to Mia "There's things you don't know about me" and later whispers to himself "If they only knew", after Mia tells him that he was born to be their leader. *This marks the first appearance of Cody since The BullZord. *In this episode art imitates history as the blasters making swords obsolete follows the same theme as guns making swords obsolete in Japan. Errors * The audio and video do not match in the first zord battle. The audio and script indicate that Antonio should be piloting the Samurai Lightzord while the other rangers (sans Jayden) are to pilot the Bullzord. The video has it the other way around. In this case, the video is the one that is accurate to the actual zord configurations as there is only room for one Ranger in the Bullzord cockpit. * The Bullzord is seen using the Bullzooka while it should still be in Jayden's possession. * Due to footage of two zord battles being spliced together, the rangers are shown in their normal modes when rejoining Jayden while they should presumably be in their Mega Modes, having just finished a zord battle. None of the rangers are shown reactivating Mega Mode for the next zord battle. See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Super Samurai